ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Blum
Steven Jay "Steve" Blum is an American voice actor of anime and video games known for his distinctive deep voice. Filmography Anime *''Cyborg 009 (2001)– Farej, Cyborg 0013, Van Vogute *''Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001)– Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, BlackWarGreymon *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)– Falcomon *''Digimon Frontier (2002-2003)– J. P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon *''Digimon Tamers (2001-2002)– Guilmon/Gallantmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon - Crimson Mode, Mitsuo Yamaki, Kenta Kitagawa *''Duel Masters 2.0– Chill, Extreme Bucketman, Kyoshiro Kokujo *''Durarara!!– Kyohei Kadota *''Gurren Lagann (2007)– Leeron Littner *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)– Alex Cunningham *''Marvel Anime– Wolverine, Kikyo Mikage *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket''– Al's Dad *''Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy''– Char Aznable *''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden''– Zabuza Momochi, Orochimaru, Kuromaru, Murasame, Sazanami, Aniki, Kigiri, Hyō *''Rave Master''– Shiba *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)– Greg Glen *''Rurouni Kenshin– Toma Sakaki and Shishio Makoto *''Stitch! (2008-2009)– Sparky (Experiment 221), Felix (Experiment 010), Tachicchu *''Street Fighter Alpha– Ken Masters *''Street Fighter II V''– Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise''– Dark Scream, W.A.R.S., Fortress Maximus *''Zatch Bell!– Gofure, Shin, Dr. Hakase, Vile (Demolt's human partner) Non-Anime *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)– Heat Wave, Captain Cold *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)– Vilgax, Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr *''Ben 10: Omniverse (2012)- Vilgax *''Chowder''– Lemone *''G.I. Joe: Resolute''– Duke, Roadblock, Wild Bill, Ripcord, Zartan, Doc, Operator, Technician *''Generator Rex (2010-2013)– Sebastian, Leon *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law– Yakky Doodle, Clamhead *''Loonatics Unleashed''– Fuz-Zs *''Megas XLR''– Jamie *''My Life as a Teenage Robot''– Smytus *''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013)– Red Skull *''Regular Show (2010-2012)– Muscle Man's Brother, Leon, Techmo, Doomagedden Virus *''Scott Pilgrim vs. The Animation''– Teacher, Benvie Tech Boy *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2013)– The Red Skull, Wolverine, Beta Ray Bill *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show– Jamie, Glorft Robot, Kid (in the episode "Megas XLR: LowBrow: Test Drive"), Additional Voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''– Additional Voices *''The Legend of Korra''– Amon *''The Spectacular Spider-Man''– Green Goblin, Chameleon, Dilbert Trilby, Blackie Gaxton, Seymour O'Reilly, Gargoyle *''The Super Hero Squad Show''– Wolverine, Redwing, Heimdall, Zabu, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, Thanos (Season 1) *''Transformers: Prime''– Starscream, Bombshock, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Rescue Bots''– Heatwave *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013)– Wolverine, Beetle, Doc Samson *''W.I.T.C.H.– Blunk, Raythor, Kurt *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)– Wolverine, Vanisher *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005)– Melbourne O'Riley, Rufus Raucous *''Young Justice (2011-2013)– Count Vertigo, Hal Jordan, Rudy West, Henchy Films *''All-Star Superman (2011)– Atlas, General Sam Lane *''Batman: Year One (2011)– Stan *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012)– Heatblast *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007)– Heatblast, Vilgax *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2000)– Yoshiyuki Terada *''DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010)– Count Vertigo, Newsreporter *''Digimon: The Movie– Poromon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Computer Voice #1 *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''– Vincent Valentine *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights''– Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar, G'Hu *''Hulk Vs''– Wolverine *''Lilo & Stitch''– Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds''– Orochimaru *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)– Greg Glenn *''Street Fighter II: The Movie– T. Hawk *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie''– Ken Masters Program Block *''Toonami (Cartoon Network 1997–2008; Adult Swim 2012–present)''- TOM Video Games *''Ape Escape 3 (2005-2006)– Yellow Monkey *''Ape Escape Academy (2004-2006)– Yellow Monkey, Pipotron Yellow *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011)– Leandros *''Asura's Wrath (2012)– Sergei *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009-2011)– Killer Croc, Masked Guard #2, Guard Ian Kennedy, Guard Jordan Fraser *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)– Killer Croc, Sickle, Inmates *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007)– Heatblast, Vilgax, Zs'Skayr *''Bionicle: The Game (2003-2004)– Kopaka *''Bionic Commando (2009)– Joseph “Super Joe” Gibson, Buraq Pilot, Multiplayer Announcer *''Bioshock Infinite (2013)- Additional Voices *''Bleach: Shattered Blade (2006-2008)– Ulquiorra Schiffer *''Brütal Legend (2009-2013)– Sparkies *''Call of Duty''– Cpt. Foley *''Call of Duty 3 (2006-2007)''- Canadian Soldier *''Call of Duty: World at War''– Tank Dempsey *''Call of Duty: Black Ops''– Tank Dempsey *''Captain America: Super Soldier (2011)– Baron Zemo *''Crash Nitro Kart– Crash Bandicoot, Emperor Velo the 27th *''Dead Rising (2006)– Cliff Hudson, Roger Hall *''Dead Space 3 (2013)- Additional Voices *''Deadpool (2013)''- Wolverine *''Death by Degrees (2005)– Narrator, Enrique Ortega (English and Japanese voices) *''Digimon Rumble Arena– Guilmon/Gallantmon, Reapermon, BlackWarGreymon *''Digimon Rumble Arena 2''– Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009-2011)– Oghren, Gorim, First Enchanter Irving *''Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening (2010)– Oghren *''Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus''– Vincent Valentine *''Final Fantasy XII''– Ba'Gamnan *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)– Arbiter of Time *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra– Gung Ho, Iron Grenadier *''Ghost Rider''– Vengeance *''God of War (2005)– Ares *''God of War: Ascension (2013)- Ares *''Gears of War''– Marcus Fenix (Pre-release version only) *''Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters''– Amon Sur *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes''– Maximillian Berger *''Halo 3 (2007)– Brutes *''Halo 4 (2012)- Additional Voices *''Halo: Reach''– UNSC Marines *''Hot Shots Golf Fore''– Zeus *''Injustice 2 (2017)''- Green Lantern, Sub-Zero *''Justice League Heroes''– White Martian Leader *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)''- Tai Lung *''LEGO Batman: The Videogame (2008)– Batman, The Joker, Killer Moth, Two-Face, Killer Croc *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)– Ra's al Ghul, Bane, Killer Croc, Alfred Pennyworth, Penguin *''LEGO The Lord of the Rings (2013)– Various different in Middle Earth *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)– Wolverine, Venom, Rhino, A.I.M. Troopers, Skrull Scientist, Viking Warrior *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)– Wolverine, Nitro *''Marvel Heroes (2013)– Wolverine, Rocket Raccoon, Taskmaster *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)– Wolverine, Abomination, Heimdall *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat (2011)– Wolverine, Abomination *''Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011-2012)– Wolverine, Abomination *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010-2011)– Wolverine, Abomination *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)– Wolverine, Taskmaster *''Mass Effect 2/Mass Effect 3 (2010-2012)– Grunt, Wilson, Crewman Matthews, Shadow Broker *''MediEvil 2 (2000)– Lord Palethorn *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010-2012)– Galvez *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006-2007)– Gene *''Mortal Kombat X (2015)- Sub-Zero, Reptile, Bo 'Rai Cho *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011)– Big Dog *''Naruto series– Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Second Hokage *''Ninja Gaiden II''– Zedonius *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2''– Zedonius *''No More Heroes''– Dark Star *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise''– Dark Star *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow''– Joshamee Gibbs, Black Smoke James, Various voices *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online''– Jolly Roger *''Power Rangers: Super Legends''– Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, SPD H.Q. Security System *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003-2012)– The Thugs-4-Less Leader *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009)– Radio Announcer, Agorian *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011)– Mr. Dinkles *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012)- Trailer Narrator *''Secret Agent Clank''- The Thugs-4-Less Leader *''Spawn: Armageddon''– Violator *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)– Zombie Voice *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga– Gale *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2''– Gale *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011-2013)– Auric, Vathek *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)- Auric *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004-2010)– TOM-3 (Cameo) *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)– Rioichi Cooper *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)– Rhino *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011)– Anti-Venom *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)– Hobgoblin 2099, Noir Vulture, Silvermane *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)– Wolverine *''Star Wars: Battlefront II''– Various Rebel Soldiers *''Star Wars: Empire at War''– Imperial advisor, Rebel Plex Soldier *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption''– Consortium advisor, Consortium Defiler, TIE Interceptor pilot *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast''– Reborn Jedi, Galak Fyyar *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008)– Stormtroopers *''Star Wars: The Old Republic– Andronikos Revel, Baron Deathmark, Sergeant Mack, Bouris Ulgo and many Minor Characters *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010)– Stormtrooper #3 *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance- Lt. Olin Garn *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Dr. Curt Connors (Lizard) *''The Last of Us (2013)''- Extras *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North''– Gloin *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary''– Tihocan *''Transformers: Autobots''– Create-A-Bot *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)– Starscream *''Transformers: Decepticons- Create-A-Bot *''Transformers Prime: The Game''- Starscream *''Transformers: The Game (2007)– Trailbreaker *''Transformers: War for Cybertron/Transformers: Fall of Cybertron– Barricade, Shockwave, Swindle, Sharpshot, Narrator *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007)– Descendant *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2012)- Dante's Henchmen *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)– Wolverine, Pyro *''X-Men Legends– Wolverine *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse''– Wolverine, Omega Red *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine''– Wade Wilson, Senator Robert Kelly *''X-Men: The Official Game''– Jason Stryker *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury''– Shin Category:Voice Actors Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Street Fighter Category:Captain America Category:The Avengers Category:Green Arrow Category:Spider-Man Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Mass Effect Category:Green Lantern Category:Superman Category:Resident Evil Category:Bionic Commando Category:Dead Rising Category:Tekken Category:Ghost Rider Category:Justice League Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Star Wars Category:Final Fantasy Category:Iron Man Category:Deadpool Category:Saints Row Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tomb Raider Category:Dragon Age